A computing center may often contain several electronic components in a computer rack. In particular, the computing center may contain numerous electronic components stored in drawers within the computer rack. The drawers may be placed in various locations within the computer rack, including upper and lower regions of the rack. Various handle designs may be utilized to provide a user with a mechanism to open the drawers to reveal the contents located within.